Vengador anónimo
by Miss GRavedad
Summary: Henderson es un detective que pasó por una mala etapa de su vida pero ahora está de vuelta en su trabajo. El nuevo caso de un asesino en serie que mata de forma extraña a sus victimas lo hará prescindir de su orgullo y aceptar la ayuda de quien menos desea. Intento de thriller policíaco con sorpresa al final. Advertencias dentro del fic. AU con nombres reales. Romance y Slash.
1. La primera victima

**Llego con algo que no es de humor, del cual comúnmente están hechos mis fics. Esto es algo muy, pero MUY diferente a lo que suelo escribir, por lo que debo poner muchas advertencias. **

**Primero que nada, los personajes no me pertenecen. Ni a mí, ni a nadie, pues están basados en las estrellas que participaron en la serie de Nickelodeon; Big Time Rush.**

**Segundo; Usé los nombres originales de los actores porque estos personajes estarán muy pero muy OoC. Lo que significa que no verás nada del comportamiento que los chicos tienen dentro de la serie.**

**Y por último, quiero enumerar todas las clasificaciones y advertencias que trae consigo esta lectura; esto será un thriller, con algo de drama, un mínimo toque de humor y más adelante habrá romance. Bromance y futuro Slash. Las parejas serán… Eso se los digo más adelante. Preferiría que lo averiguaran (guiño).**

**Es un fic serio, el único de esta clase que tengo en este fandom. Ya he escrito este tipo de fics anteriormente y suelo ser algo sádica (así me decían mis lectores, ¡eh!) así que están advertidos.**

**Por favor denle una oportunidad.**

CAPITULO 1: La primera víctima.

—No creo que estén preparados para ver esto.

Él joven detective sonrió con burla ante las palabras del oficial que se encontraba en la escena del crimen mucho antes de que fuera llamado de emergencia.

El caso parecía ser bastante grave para que tuvieran que recurrir a él a mitad de la noche, sobre todo después de tanto tiempo en que se le habían asignado casos, que para él, eran mínimos y sin relevancia.

…

—Estoy cansado de estos casos —dijo desplomándose perezosamente sobre la silla giratoria que formaba parte de su oficina—. Necesito volver a la acción, donde están esos asesinos peligrosos que adoro arrancar de las calles.

—No seas presuntuoso. Todos sabemos que eres el mejor, pero de verdad necesitabas descansar de toda esa mala vibra que te dejaba estar trabajando las veinticuatro horas del día. Además, esa mujer estaba muy agradecida de que descubriéramos la infidelidad de su esposo; eso le dará las armas necesarias para ganar la patria potestad de su hijo.

—No me lo recuerdes Carlitos —dijo el hombre pálido intentando olvidar el beso que la enérgica mujer le dio frente a todos sus colaboradores—. Lo que la señora Locke hizo por agradecimiento a mi trabajo es algo que nunca olvidaré.

Logan Henderson era un detective con poco menos de diez años de experiencia en la caza de asesinos, cuyos primeros años en la ciudad de North Richland Hills, Texas le dieron la experiencia para poder pertenecer a uno de los escuadrones más importantes del FBI, y aunque la experiencia no había sido del todo satisfactoria, por lo menos lo había conducido a un puesto muy importante dentro de una de las redes más importantes de su país.

Desde que su compañero y pareja de trabajo, Carlos Pena, lo conoció, sabía que era por demás especial. El tenía muchas habilidades, pero aquella que le permitía con facilidad que la caza de asesinos seriales se le facilitara, era algo que nunca había visto en otra persona. Y estaba seguro que no lo haría.

Logan tenía la habilidad de saber la forma en la que las víctimas habían muerto y lo que sus asesinos pensaban al momento de cometer dicho delito. Con ello buscaba patrones hasta encontrar un punto hasta donde el asesino cometía un mínimo error con el que pagaría el ser encontrado y condenado el resto de su vida en una prisión donde no volvería a ver la luz del sol.

Su vida giraba en torno a su trabajo. Lo amaba, pero desde aquella vez en que las cosas salieron mal y terminó con la vida de la persona correcta en el momento equivocado, las cosas se tornaron diferentes para él. Estuvo cerca de un año encerrado en su casa, queriendo sentirse como todos esos asesinos encerrados tras las rejas. Al menos eso lo calmaba y sentía que estaba pagando por haber dejado desamparada a esa niña que desde aquél momento no salía de sus pensamientos.

Desde aquel incidente se mantuvo alejado de su trabajo, hasta que su inseparable amigo y muy entrometido jefe intentaron rehabilitarlo.

Ahora se encontraba de vuelta y no podía estar más a gusto teniendo a Carlitos como su pareja de trabajo, pero lo malo era que los habían transferido a casos de violencia intrafamiliar.

Él amaba el peligro, pero fue su jefe quien le impidió volver a esos casos para así evitar que recayera en esos oscuros días.

—¿Ya están haraganeando de nuevo?

La melodiosa voz de su jefe lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando con una orden de panecillos y tres vasos de cappuccino entró a la oficina como cada mañana. Les entregó su respectiva bebida y puso la caja de postres sobre el escritorio de Logan.

—Buenos días, capitán Maslow —dijo un risueño Carlos.

—Litos, deja de llamarme así cuando estamos a solas. Es raro que mis propios amigos me llamen así. Detesto las diferencias.

—Pero somos diferentes —dijo Logan después de tomar un sorbo de la bebida caliente—. A ti te hicieron jefe y a nosotros nos dan casos donde debemos averiguar por qué un hombre golpea a su esposa, para que esta, a pesar de ser prostituta, pueda quedarse con su pequeño hijo de 5 años.

—¿El niño tiene 5 años? ¿Cómo es eso posible? La madre parece ser muy joven aún —el joven alto y de tez bronceada parecía sorprendido.

—Y lo es —dijo Carlos aceptando por fin el cappuccino—. Tenía 16 años cuando lo tuvo. Una niña que trabaja en eso no puede terminar de otra manera, James.

—Pero bueno, eso no es el punto —intervino Logan dándose cuenta de que estaban desviando la conversación—. James, eres nuestro jefe ahora. Me alegró volver con esa gran sorpresa y es nuestra obligación llamarte como tal. Te esforzaste, en verdad lo hiciste, así que es lo menos que te mereces.

James no parecía muy convencido de las palabras de uno de los pocos amigos que había podido conservar desde que inició su carrera en la policía, pues ambos sabían que ese puesto estaba destinado a Logan, pero desde aquél incidente, todo el esfuerzo que el joven pálido le había invertido al trabajo y a su futuro parecieron ser en vano ante los ojos del gabinete.

El ahora capitán de la policía parecía saber que Logan estaba diferente; aparentemente se mostraba bien y estable, pero por dentro aún tenía esas voces que no dejaban de recordarle la clase de persona que era. Y lo sabía porque en su cesto de basura estaban todas las tarjetas del terapeuta que le aconsejó visitar cuando uno de tantos episodios llegara sin previo aviso.

—Bien, pero fuera del trabajo me llamaran sólo James —sentenció el joven.

—Lo haré si prometes que el próximo caso serán mejor que el anterior —dijo el pálido tomando una dona de chocolate del centro de su escritorio—. Un secuestro, un violador prófugo, o un…

—Nada de asesinos, Henderson —lo vio chistar enojado—. Aún no estamos tan desesperados. Hoy llegaron muchos reportes y denuncias pero ninguno de ellos raya siquiera en asuntos de familia, así que creo que tenemos el resto del día libre.

—Me gustan los días libres —se dejó escuchar Carlos quien ya iba por su tercer panecillo.

Repentinamente Logan dejó de comer y puso su café a un lado, muy cerca del cesto de basura; justo donde iría a parar en cuanto James se decidiera por irse a su oficina, pues había perdido el apetito.

…

Terminaron a altas horas de la noche en un bar que hasta ahora solía ser desconocido para su pequeño escuadrón de policía. Todos parecían querer relajarse, como si detener a abusadores o madres maltratadoras de sus propios hijos fuera un gran trabajo que dejara exhausto a un grupo poco numerosos como aquél.

El equipo Cade, como llamaban burlonamente a David al ser el único dentro del equipo con un puesto así de ridículo, como lo llamaba Logan. Él era un agente especial que establecía enlaces con los medios de comunicación y otras agencias policiacas. En pocas palabras; era la cara del escuadrón. Su trabajo había demostrado ser importante innumerables veces, pero eso era lógico, pues James prefería estar lejos de los medios de comunicación al tratarse de casos pequeños y sin tanto impacto. No tenía mucho de qué presumir.

También estaba la doctora Tarver; ella era profesora de piscología en la universidad de Nueva York, y la poca pero basta experiencia que la joven había tenido había sido suficiente para el FBI, pues ahora y cuando su trabajo era solicitado por el departamento, Katelyn se convertía en agente especial, aplicando su brillante mente en la psicología de los casos. Para Logan era un verdadero desperdicio, pues su inteligencia y agudeza deberían estar en casos más delicados, no dando asistencia psicológica a familias disfuncionales. Ese era trabajo para doctores con experiencia bastante limitada.

Obviamente no podía faltar la cabeza de la cuadrilla; el capitán. No eran formalmente amigos, pero desde que pasó a ser el detective mayor en el equipo habían comenzado a llevarse bien al ser el menor y su pareja. Simplemente era una persona agradable. Con muchos defectos, pero trabajador e incansable, lo que le valió para obtener el puesto de capitán.

Ahora, siendo que James había ascendido, Logan se había convertido en el detective mayor de la cuadrilla y por ende, debían asignarle un detective menor. Aquello había sido lo mejor de volver a la rutina del trabajo, pues encontrarse con que Carlitos, su amigo de toda la vida, ocuparía ese puesto, había sido lo mejor hasta ahora.

James había sido el primero en marcharse del bar, pues tenía una imagen que mantener y lo último que querían todos era que su capitán apareciera en el encabezado del diario local con una fotografía suya tras las rejas por beber de más.

David y Katelyn parecían aguantar mucho, pero era evidente que Carlos no lo haría, así que Logan se encargó de llevarlo a casa para que pudiera descansar.

No parecía ser tan necesario, después de todo seguirían sin casos importantes por un tiempo, pero quería evitar que su amigo se perdiera en una ciudad tan peligrosa como aquella.

Después de algunas vueltas a la ciudad, llegó a su departamento, entró directo a la ducha y enseguida se metió a la cama para intentar dormir.

Pero fue en vano; seguía dando vueltas en la cama sin concebir el sueño. Todo por culpa de esa conversación que habían tenido por la mañana él y Carlos. Aquella que le hizo recordar quién era y que aún, en este punto de su vida, no estaba seguro de a dónde iba.

Necesitaba calmar sus nervios, así que se levantó para tomar algunos de sus tantos calmantes controlados, pero el teléfono lo interrumpió justo en el momento en que se estaba sirviendo un vaso con agua.

…

Llegó justo a la dirección que le fue dada por James cuando lo llamó, y después de estacionarse se encontró con él; estaba hablando con otros oficiales y con personas que parecían ser de la prensa. Cuando se dirigió hasta su jefe, Carlitos lo alcanzó. Al parecer venía llegando también.

—¿También te llamaron a ti? —preguntó un tanto sorprendido.

—Sí, parece ser importante —contestó el joven de apariencia latina, quien sorpresivamente parecía entero.

—¡Henderson! ¡Pena! —los llamó James en cuanto los vio—. ¡Vengan! ¡Hay algo que tengo que mostrarles!

El joven alto parecía preocupado, y todas esas luces de las incontables sirenas que rebotaban en su rostro y ropas sólo lo hacían parecer imponente ante la situación, lo cual era bueno para él.

Apenas lo notaron, pero había muchos policías y equipos médicos y científicos intentando trabajar en el mismo lugar. También, justo alrededor de ellos y fuera de las cintas que los oficiales habían puesto para que evitaran pasar a una escena del crimen, grupos completos de gente curiosa no dejaban de murmurar con especial énfasis a las palabras "pobrecilla" y "era tan joven".

—¿Qué ocurre capitán? —preguntó Logan en cuanto llegó con su amigo y todas esas personas del grupo de la policía.

—Hubo un asesinato.

El corazón de Logan se aceleró; deseaba formar una sonrisa en su rostro pero sabía que no era prudente. Sobre todo no quería adelantarse a los hechos si aún no tenía la información completa.

—Pero capitán, esa no es nuestra área —argumentó Carlos sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Ahora sí —dijo James al mismo tiempo en que llamó a un oficial de policía—. Tú; lleva a los detectives a que reconozcan el cuerpo.

El oficial asintió y condujo a los jóvenes a un callejón que sin todas esas luces artificiales que la policía había puesto, parecería ser bastante lúgubre y obscuro.

—Disculpen el atrevimiento detectives, pero no creo que estén preparados para ver esto —dijo el policía mientras los llevaba hasta el final del callejón.

Él joven detective sonrió con burla ante las palabras del oficial que se encontraba en la escena del crimen mucho antes de que fuera llamado de emergencia.

El caso parecía ser bastante grave para que tuvieran que recurrir a él a mitad de la noche, sobre todo después de tanto tiempo en que se le habían asignado casos, que para él, eran mínimos y sin relevancia. Pero estaba seguro que aquel don del que sufría y por el cual había obtenido ese puesto, no había aparecido ahí por nada. Tenía un largo historial con despiadados asesinos, así que se podía decir que ya lo había visto todo.

Pero una vez más su soberbia le hizo una mala jugada, pues ver el cadáver de aquella forma no había sido lo más agradable del mundo, y el rostro en shock de Carlos lo decía todo.

Aquella bella mujer, rubia y esbelta, se encontraba crucificada en una pared de ladrillos y casi desvestida excepto por su ropa interior, la cual no parecía tener signos de resistencia.

Pero lo más sorprendente de aquella escena no eran los clavos en sus manos y pies, si no que tenía otra pequeña cruz marcada en el vientre, al parecer hecha con algo poco puntiagudo, pues las marcas eran profundas y gruesas.

Aún así, eso quedaba en segundo plano cuando, tanto él como Carlos, notaron una leyenda escrita justo debajo de sus pies.

"Los pecadores pagarán con su vida, aquella que arrebataron".

—¿Ella es una asesina? —preguntó Carlos a Logan, quien seguía absorto en el cuerpo de la mujer.

—Aparentemente —escucharon a James llegar justo en ese momento—. Pero lo más relevante, y por lo que los he llamado no es eso. Si no que, por si no lo han notado, esta mujer es Spencer Locke, la sexo servidora de su anterior caso.

Logan y Carlos se agacharon un poco para poder ver el rostro de la joven, pues su cabeza colgaba hacia el frente como cualquier otro de su condición.

Carlos pareció sorprendido, pues el gemido que salió de su boca sólo podía significar que la situación lo tomó totalmente desprevenido.

Por su parte, Logan no sabía que pensar, y después de observar de talladamente el cadáver, su imaginación comenzó a volar; la cara de sufrimiento de la mujer le decía que era posible una persecución en la cual ella sabía que si era alcanzada iba a morir. Al final el obviamente hombre que la alcanzó la azotó contra pared cuyo resultado fue una herida en la nuca, la cual sangró levemente. Eso lo había notado por su cabello manchado de sangre justo detrás de su espalda mientras buscaba evidencias. Después la crucificó aún estando viva, lo que significaba que el asesino le dio un mensaje antes de arrebatarle la vida. Acto seguido, marco su vientre en forma de cruz. Supo que todo esto lo hizo mientras la mujer estaba viva debido a la cantidad de manchas de sangre que había por todos lados. Los charcos habían desaparecido, pues con ellos, el asesino se tomó la libertad de escribir algunas palabras debajo de su víctima.

Al final, y no por ello menos importante, la mujer había dejado atrás toda esa tortura con un cuello roto. Aquellas marchas de dedos ensangrentados en su cuello no lo dejaban a dudas.

El asesino era alto e hizo todo el trabajo con guantes, pues por el tamaño de los dedos marcados, debía ser un hombre gigante, lo cual era ridículo, pues habría sido imposible para él esconderse y perseguir a la mujer desde un principio. Simplemente debió ser alguien alto pero delgado y lo suficientemente hábil para evitar ser visto por una mujer como aquella.

—No es un simple asesinato —dijo Logan llamando la atención de todos—. Es una venganza.

Y dicho esto, se desplomó en suelo, perdiendo la conciencia inmediatamente.

…_continuará._

**Ya sé que este capítulo no dice mucho, pero los que han leído mis fics saben que me comprometo a poner intensidad en cuanto avanza la historia. Espero que esto no pase de diez capítulos, pues quiero evitar alargarlo tanto para no aburrirlos. Además de que prometo mis característicos giro de trama, esos que, ya me lo han dicho, gustan por lo menos un poquitín.**

**Por si no se dieron cuenta, la idea la saqué de una serie de televisión, la cual es mi más reciente obsesión. No les diré cual es, cuando vayan leyendo más ya se darán cuenta. Aunque es sólo una mínima parte, no toda.**

**En el próximo capítulo prometo incluir a cierto chico rubio que no apareció en este.**

**Los quiere, Miss GRavedad.**


	2. El hombre en la oficina

CAPITULO 2: El hombre en la oficina.

Escuchó a una persona entrar a la oficina privada del capitán de la policía, pues insistentemente James le había pedido que descansara allí para poder volver al trabajo. Su jefe sabía que era un hombre fuerte y algo como entrar en un episodio gracias a la escena que presenció horas antes no lo haría dar un paso atrás.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó Carlos depositando una charola con zumo de naranja y algo de fruta en trozos.

—Si amigo, no te preocupes. Digamos que es la bienvenida al nuevo caso; hace tiempo que no tenía a mi cargo algo que me motivara tanto.

Carlos pareció no estar de a cuerdo con las palabras de su mejor amigo; era como si se sintiera feliz de que ocurrieran cosas terribles en la ciudad de Nueva York con tal de poder ser llamado para resolver el caso.

—¿Sabes por qué fuimos llamados para resolver el caso, verdad?

El joven de tez pálida observó con detalle los gestos de su menor. ¿A caso estaba intentando que mantuviera sus emociones al margen?

—Lo sé, Carlitos. James nos mandó llamar sólo porque conocemos a la víctima. Y también sé que es terrible; la mujer dejó huérfano a un pequeño de cinco años, pero no puedo evitar estar motivado. Además, deberías estar contento; ambos sacaremos a un criminal de las calles.

Al detective latino no parecía convencerle la explicación de Logan, pero en todo caso tenía razón; ellos estaban a cargo de sacar a un peligroso asesino de las calles de su preciada ciudad, asegurando la vida de incontables personas.

—¿Qué te parece si comenzamos a armar el caso? —preguntó Logan a su pareja de trabajo tras dejar la imponente silla que pertenecía a James.

—¿Comenzar? —Sonrió el chico con ironía—. ¿Crees que no he visto el pizarrón detrás de tu escritorio? Lo hiciste mientras fui a conseguir fruta para que comieras.

El mayor comenzó a reír; sus acciones eran tan predecibles para el detective menor. Las risas terminaron cuando la puerta de la oficina privada se abrió sin previo aviso para ser ocupada por su dueño, quien parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche al igual que ellos, sólo que a él se le notaba mucho más.

—Tenemos la dirección —dijo James en seco.

…

La casa era pequeña. Aún así el que la mujer tuviera una casa propia en esa ciudad infestada de edificios tipo colmena decía que no les iba tan mal. "No sabía que el trabajo callejero dejaba tanto dinero", pensó Logan antes de saber que la casa realmente pertenecía a la madre de Spencer Locke.

La mujer que no parecía sobrepasar los cuarenta años abrazó a Logan en cuanto lo vio y se soltó a llorar; ella lo recordaba como el policía que había ayudado a su hija contra su ahora viudo, por lo que no pudo evitar romperse en cuanto vio a la pareja de policías.

Carlos ayudó a su amigo a quitarse a la mujer de encima y fue él quien la consoló por algunos minutos; sabía que Logan era incapaz de hacer eso. Era realmente malo fingiendo.

—¿Sabía si su hija tenía enemigos en su lugar de trabajo? —preguntó Carlos a la mujer cuando los invitó a pasa a su pequeña estancia.

—¿Lugar de trabajo? Hijo mío, ella no tenía un lugar de trabajo donde presentarse. Caminaba por las calles esperando que algún depravado contratara sus servicios por algunas horas. Esa era su rutina, no tenía un lugar exacto donde "establecerse" —dijo la mujer mayor con un pañuelo aferrado debajo de su boca—. Tienen que atraparlo detectives. Atrapen al asesino de mi hija… Se los suplico.

La expresión de la mujer provocó en Carlos diversas emociones, pues los ojos borrosos y húmedos de la madre de Spencer no daban lugar a otra cosa. Justo apenas estaba recordando lo que era llevar un caso con más seriedad.

—¿Dónde está su nieto, señora? —preguntó Logan desviando el tema.

—¿Dónde cree detective? —Preguntó la mujer con algo de agresión en su voz—. Con su padre. Es obvio que si su madre es asesinada se entregará el niño a al padre. Ese mal nacido se salió con la suya.

—¿Cree usted que él pudiera estar involucrado en el asesinato de su hija?

—No lo creo; estoy segura.

Carlos y Logan voltearon a verse con complicidad. Ambos dieron aviso a los investigadores de que ese hombre era el principal sospechoso, pero resulta ser que el tipo tenía una excelente cuartada, pues había pasado la noche apostando en un casino que quedaba a varios kilómetros del lugar del asesinato. El muy afortunado había sido captado por casi todas las cámaras, cayéndose de borracho y tratando de convencer a las trabajadoras para que lo acompañaran a una habitación de hotel.

Decidieron no decir nada hasta que tuvieran una pista de quien podía ser el asesino de Spencer Locke.

—¿Nos daría permiso de buscar pistas en la habitación de su hija? —preguntó Logan con interés.

En un principio la mujer dudó, pero después la pareja de detectives aseguró que necesitaban descartar que la joven madre tuviera algunos enemigos e incluso que hubiera recibido algunas amenazas previas a su muerte.

Ella aceptó después de pensarlo un poco.

La habitación de la joven era llamativa y despedía un aire de ternura e inocencia, algo que no concordaba mucho con su forma de ganarse la vida, pero dado el hecho de que su cama era amplia y había ropa de niño regada por toda la habitación, supuso que todo era en honor a su pequeño hijo quien dormía con ella.

Esas eran las deducciones de Carlos, quien levantaba alguna que otra prenda para asegurarse que no hubiera nada sospechoso dentro de aquella pequeña habitación.

—Aquí no hay nada sospechoso, amigo. Ella definitivamente no sabía que iba a ser asesinada la noche anterior —dijo Carlitos esperando que su mayor continuara con sus deducciones.

Pero no escuchó palabra alguna salir de la boca de Logan, pues el lugar estaba incómodamente en silencio. Dado que estaba arrodillado cerca de la cama para revisar las prendas del piso, se puso de pie para girar a ver a su amigo; su corazón se aceleró inmediatamente cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Logan.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó sin obtener respuesta a cambio.

Logan parecía sumergido en sí mismo, observando a la nada justo frente a la cama desvestida de la habitación. El sudor comenzaba a resbalar de su frente y apretó los puños lo más que su fuerza le dio. Carlos sabía que algo andaba mal, así que sin dudarlo, corrió hacia su amigo y lo tomó del rostro para tratar de tárelo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Logan. Logan por favor, quédate conmigo. Amigo, no te vayas.

El detective mayor desvió su vista, pues de ver a la nada concentró sus ojos marrones en las profundas pupilas negras de Carlitos. El latino sabía que su llamado comenzaba a tener efecto, pues podía ver que Logan volvía a la realidad poco a poco.

—Pude verlo Carlitos —expresó con cansancio, como si cada vez se le dificultara más volver de aquellos pequeños lapsos—. Ella no tenía enemigos dentro de su círculo social, ni mucho menos pudo recibir amenazas de muerte. Su vida, a pesar de haber sido una prostituta, era tranquila. Ese niño era su todo. Él era su vida.

—Tienes que descansar, amigo. Hace mucho que no tenías un ataque de estos.

Carlos parecía preocupado, pues cada vez que esto ocurría, los problemas llegaban a la vida de su mejor amigo. Tenía que cuidarlo, pues tenía miedo de que esto volviera a intervenir en su vida.

…

—¡No! —Logan levantó la voz aún sentado en la silla de su escritorio, pues Carlos lo mantenía detenido por los hombros evitando así que se levantara e hiciera justicia por su propia mano—. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Y ¡NOOO!

—No te lo estoy preguntando Henderson. Es una orden —James también parecía decidido y como siempre, no le tenía miedo a los arranques de actitud de Logan—. Necesitas ayuda para continuar en este caso.

—¡No quiero tu ayuda! Me encuentro perfectamente bien con el medicamento que estoy tomando. Logré salir de la crisis hace unas horas y eso demuestra que aún mantengo el control. ¡Eso es todo lo que necesito para seguir trabajando en este caso!

—¿A costa de qué? —respondió su capitán iracundo—. ¿De que un día de estos no puedas ni siquiera reconocer a Carlos? —el aludido no deseaba involucrarse mucho, pero no pudo evitar asombrarse por las palabras de James—. Te necesito de mi lado, Logan. Pero te necesito consiente y alerta, así que irás con el doctor que contraté para ti y avanzarás de una vez por todas. Deja ese miedo que has tenido desde el día en el que aquel hombre que perseguiste por mucho tiempo, murió. Hiciste lo correcto y lo sabes.

Tanto Logan como Carlos se quedaron callados ante las palabras de su capitán. El primero aún tenía a flor de piel las fuertes emociones que aquella conversación estaba generando en él.

—No necesito un terapeuta —insistió el detective en voz baja sin quitar su pesada mirada de James.

—¡Si! ¡Lo necesitas! Es una orden —emitió un gran suspiro, como si le costara trabajo decir aquello—. Si no te reportas con ese hombre por lo menos dos veces por semana, estás fuera del caso y Carlos será asignado a otro detective mayor.

A James le dolía decir aquello y Carlos lo notó, pues parecía molesto consigo mismo antes de salir de su propia oficina, dejando a Logan con la boca abierta; aquellas palabras realmente lo golpearon.

—¿Quién se cree? —preguntó Logan a Carlos, quien no despegaba su vista de la puerta.

—Tu amigo —respondió el latino en un tono bastante seco.

El chico pálido dijo nada, pues se sentía traicionado incluso por su mejor amigo al sentir que estaba de parte de James.

…

Dejó escapar un gran bostezo mientras buscaba en sus llaves aquella que abría la oficina que compartía con Carlitos, la misma que estaba asignada a lo familiar y que temporalmente llevaba el caso del asesinato de Spencer Locke.

Definitivamente había pasado una terrible noche, pues no dejó de darle vueltas a las palabras dichas por sus amigos el día anterior. Tenía que aceptar el hecho de que creyó que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que otro episodio como el sufrido en la casa de la madre de Locke se presentara en su vida. Pero no pudo evitarlo; aquel lugar le escupía en la cara la información que necesitaba para comenzar a armar el caso que tan ansiosamente había pedido por años.

Quiso meter la llave en la cerradura, puesto que siempre era el primero en llegar, y por tanto el responsable de abrir la oficina. Al igual que Maslow era el responsable de llevar el almuerzo al ser el último en abordar su lugar de trabajo. Lo que realmente le extrañó al joven detective fue encontrarse con que la oficina se encontraba abierta.

—¿Carlitos? —preguntó al mismo tiempo en que abrió con cuidado la puerta.

Las luces seguían apagadas y tanto su escritorio como el de Carlos estaban completamente a obscuras. Lo único diferente era la tenue luz que salía de la oficina privada de su capitán, pues al estar ligeramente abierta, esta se colaba con descaro a la oficina general.

No convencido de que James había llegado temprano aquél día, entró cuidadoso a la oficina privada, y lo que encontró fue lo último que imaginó dentro de un mar de posibilidades que ya se formaban en su mente; dentro, se encontraba de pie y junto a la ventana que dirigía al exterior, un hombre alto, de tez blanca y pulcro cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás. Sus ropas eran en extremo elegantes y parecía muy entretenido observando las escenas que las calles de Nueva York le ofrecía desde ese punto de vista. En cuanto escuchó a Logan entrar, no dudó en poner su atención en la persona que había interrumpido sus pensamientos, dejando al detective sin habla gracias a al impacto que su presencia tuvo en su persona.

—¿Quién es usted y que hace en la oficina del capitán de la policía de Nueva York? —preguntó Logan aún sintiéndose perdido.

Aquellos ojos verdes iluminados por la luz de la mañana se clavaron directamente en los suyos y Logan sintió que no podía sostener aquella mirada; era como si pudiera entrar directamente en él sin haber mencionado una sola palabra… Aún.

—Responda —insistió Logan—. ¿Quién es usted y que hace en este lugar privado?

—Supongo que usted es el detective Henderson —la melodiosa voz del desconocido tomó por sorpresa a Logan—. El capitán Maslow dijo que sería el primero en llegar, así que me tomé la libertad de esperarlo en su oficina. Espero no incomodar.

—Aún no responde a mi pregunta —dijo Logan, cortante.

—Pero que descortesía de mi parte —dijo el hombre alto y rubio mientras le daba la mano en señal de un saludo cordial—. Soy el doctor Kendall Schmidt, su terapeuta.

Logan quedó a centímetros de estrechar la mano con aquel hombre hasta que escuchó el propósito de su estancia en aquella oficina; James iba en serio esta vez, así que era rechazar al tipo frente a él y estar fuera del caso, o aceptar verlo algunas horas a la semana con tal de seguir detrás del asesino de Spencer Locke junto a su amigo y pareja de trabajo, Carlos.

—Veo que no se encuentra muy cómodo con la situación —la voz de aquel hombre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El había decidido dejar de esperar a que Logan le diera la mano, retirándola irremediablemente—. Es extraño, porque el capitán Maslow me aseguró que usted deseaba desesperada mente mi ayuda, y dado que es mentira no me queda más remedio que retirarme.

Logan lo observó tomar su abrigo, y después de una pequeña reverencia, intentó salir de la oficina, pero…

—¡Espere! —dijo el pálido en un deje de voz.

—Lo siento detective, pero solamente trabajo con aquellos que están seguros de necesitar mi ayuda. Soy una persona que está en contra de tratar pacientes que estén en contra de su voluntad. Lo cual es una lástima —dijo esto observándolo de pies a cabeza con cierto deleite en sus ojos—, dado que a simple vista puedo considerarlo una persona sumamente interesante. Además de única al poseer esas habilidades que nadie más tiene.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —preguntó Logan intentando descifrar algo relacionado con aquel extraño hombre—. ¿Cómo sabe que soy diferente a los demás? ¿Se lo dijo James?

—¿Su capitán? —Rió sólo un poco—. Claro que no mi joven amigo, él únicamente mencionó que usted necesitaba específicamente mi ayuda, lo cual dice que es un caso bastante especial. Y puedo notarlo con sólo verlo.

—¿Cómo?

—Su inseguridad. El no querer darme la mano hace unos momentos me dice que no desea mi ayuda, pero yo le digo a usted, que si la necesita. Cree que es el único que puede tratar con su problema pero no es verdad; puedo ayudarlo, y si me da permiso de entrar en su vida, le aseguro que los resultados serán excepcionales —Logan no respondió, sólo lo observó con desconfianza—. Lo único que puedo decirle para que confíe en mí, detective Henderson, es que soy igual que usted.

El rubio se acercó lentamente, observándolo de una manera fija, como si quisiera arrancarle los ojos para poder leer al descubierto lo que había dentro de aquella complicada mente maestra como la suya.

Logan era un persona que con su habilidad de observar a las personas y sus actos, podía descifrar quienes eran confiables o si definitivamente tenía que alejarse de ellas. Pero este no fue el caso con el doctor Schmidt, pues nunca habría adivinado que el hombre guiaría su larga mano justo al rostro del detective, acariciando levemente desde su mejilla hasta la punta de la barbilla.

—Interesante —dijo antes de darse la vuelta para esta vez poder marcharse—. Lo espero en mi consultorio detective. La dirección está en su basurero.

Y de esa forma el hombre desapareció tras ser cubierto por la obscuridad de la oficina general.

¿Quién rayos era ese tipo y porqué podía leerlo de una manera tan fácil?

Además de que había otro detalle a considerar; en ningún momento de los pocos minutos que tuvo la oportunidad de conversar con él, pudo saber de quién se trataba. ¿Qué tipo de persona era y porqué estaba tan interesado en él?

Eso no lo sabía, pero de lo que si estaba seguro, era que desde aquel momento, la figura excepcional de aquel hombre no saldría de su mente por mucho, mucho tiempo.

…_continuará._

**¡Y que aparece nuestro amado Kendall y ya sabemos cuál será su papel en este fic!**

**Otro capítulo corto pero espero que revelador para ustedes. ¿Esto ya les dice en que se serie me inspiré para crear el fic? Ye leí una que otra deducción por parte de los lectores, pero no, aún no le atinan. Aunque eso no es tan importante como el que se den cuenta de que este fic tendrá… Así es; ¡Kogan! Aunque les aseguro que no será el único romance, porque habrá varios y para todos los gustos (risitas).**

**Muchas gracias a Chibi, arschmidt y a LiliRush por sus comentarios, ¡ustedes son geniales! Su opinión es muy importante para mí, así que no duden en hacérmela saber, no importa si es sólo para criticar.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Miss GRavedad.**


End file.
